


Want You Bad

by thirium goddess (sweetbabydean)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/thirium%20goddess
Summary: Gavin gets what he's been waiting for.





	Want You Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You guys can come drop requests/ideas in my inbox over @ thegodbucky on tumblr! All work is reposted from there. It also has my Ko-fi link should you feel gracious enough. I can also be found ranting on twitter about my writing and ideas under the same name as this ao3 (thiriumgoddess).
> 
> This was my very first Gavin fic. First fics for characters are always awkward. Lol.

“C’mon, princess. Pretty baby. Let me have it.”

You smirk down at your boyfriend, hips circling against his cock. People probably think sex with Gavin is much like having conversations with him: rude and centered around him. It’s not — it never has been. Detective Gavin Reed might be a egotistical, arrogant prick but your Gavin is sweet, loving — and currently waiting for you to let him inside your drippy pussy.

“How much do you want it?”

“Want it so bad, baby. Been waitin’ on that sweet, little pussy **_all_** day. Miss how it sucks me in, squeezes me so tight. Best pussy I’ve ever had, honey. Want it all the time.”

You love how he indulges you without question— no hesitation. He could easily take matters into his own hands, yet he doesn’t. He lets you control this part because he knows as soon as he gets you stretched around his dick, you’ll be too incoherent to keep up this facade much longer. Plus, it’s kind of nice, having you take the lead. It’s thrilling. Sexy. Makes his cock twitch and dribble like he’s sixteen again.

“Hold steady for me, Lieutenant.”

He smirks, plush bottom lip getting caught between his teeth. A large hand holds his dick steady at the base, the other holding firmly at your hip as you slowly sink down on his length. It’s a stretch — a slight burn that makes you whimper, trembling in his lap. But you’ve done this time and time again, you know your body will accept him soon enough. And when it does, you’ll be left a wobbly, gasping mess in Gavin’s lap.

“Princess, you’re so damn tight. Every time feels just like the first time. Feel so fuckin’ _**good**_.”

You nod, unable to talk with how full you feel. You swear he’s poking your heart every time you slide back down. His dick stretches you open in ways that no one else could. You love it, love him, would let him destroy you from the inside out if that’s what he desired.

“That’s it, that’s it. Let me in, princess. Feel how well we fit together. Tell me when you’re ready for me to take the reigns, baby. I’ll wait as long as you like.”

You’d like to tell him to kindly shut the fuck up, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy the talking. Gavin’s voice is smooth like whiskey and thick like honey; you want to drown in it. The more he talks the more you drip, walls squeezing insistently against the shaft inside you. Slick pools and makes the glide easier and soon, a shaky moan claws it’s way past your teeth as you finally make the needed adjustments.

“ _Gavin_ ,” you slur, mouth open wide.

“I got you, pretty baby. Gonna take real good care of my girl.”

“ _Please_ ,” you mewl.

You don’t have to ask him twice. He’s sliding down to the edge on the couch, big hands gripping your ass to hold you steady. The first thrust at this angle makes you topple over, hands gripping tightly at those muscular shoulders. The second makes you moan, loud and long, inhibitions out the window. You don’t let go, holding onto strong shoulders as Gavin thrusts up into you, hips undulating into your favorite rhythm.

Gavin relishes your moans, soft curses tumbling past his own lips. You feel magnificent — like heaven if there is one. He could listen to you moan all day, even when they’re loud and pitchy. There’s nothing Gavin finds more exhilarating than being between your thighs; there’s nothing more gratifying than being the cause for your pleasure.

He can feel you squeezing, clenching up so tight around his cock. You’re gonna come; you don’t even have to tell him. He knows your body like the palm of his hand — better than the routes around Detroit.

“C’mon, princess,” It’s rough, right against your ear as you hang onto him for dear life.

“So damn wet, drippin’ all over me. Let go— lemme see you come. Takin’ my cock so good —fuck, yeah. _That’s it, baby_. Just like **that**. Pretty pussy squeezin’ me so tight.”

He makes you come in record time, gets you wriggling in his lap like you’re possessed. It’s good — more than good— leaves you whining and panting. Still, he doesn’t shut up. Mouth moving at a mile a minute like he gets paid for it.

“Shit, honey. Tell me it’s mine. Tell me that pretty, little pussy belongs to me.”

You’re blushing bright red, stammering along but obeying nonetheless. “My p-pussy is y-yours.”

“Fuck! Yeah, princess, it’s mine. _You’re_ **mine**!”

You cut him off with a kiss, swallow his grunts as he presses in one last time. His seed fills you up until you’re overflowing. He rides out his orgasm in tiny, aborted thrusts, full lips tangled with yours the entire time. The minute you let him go, he’s smiling, long lashes fluttering in the afterglow.

“Tuckered out yet, Lieutenant?” You ask, expecting an entirely different answer than what you get.

Grey eyes blink top at you, smirk once again gracing his kiss swollen lips. “Oh no, princess. Not even close.”

You think to protest but the second you open your mouth, two thick fingers are slotting between your lips. You hum, gagging a little as they curl and press into the back of your throat.

“My pussy, right, princess?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then I say my pussy can take one more round, can’t it, baby?”

You’re not sure if ~~it~~ you can, but you’re damn sure going to try.


End file.
